1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera for enabling pseudo tele-photo and/or pseudo panoramic prints to be produced. Each exposure is coded to identify a selected pseudo format, or a full-frame non-pseudo (normal) photograph. The invention is directed primarily to an extremely low cost construction for achieving such photography.
Pseudo photography involves masking the viewfinder of a camera so that the user of the camera sees the particular picture which he wants printed, whether it be full frame (normal), telephoto or panoramic in nature, the latter being of course a type of pseudo wide angle photography. By suitably identifying on the film with respect to each exposure frame, the particular viewfinder mask used in the exposure, the printer can determine how to mask the print or how to mask the negative when printing from the negative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent prior art patents are U.S. 3,490,844, granted Jan. 20, 1970 and 4,357,102, granted Nov. 2, 1982. These patents discuss the general subject of pseudo photography. However, to the extent that they describe camera structure, they are directed to more sophisticated and expensive constructions than the present invention. The present invention is directed to providing a very low cost construction such as might be used in disposable camera.